Brothers 4ever
by Langawi
Summary: Chapter 8 released! TWO will DIE next chapter! Is Haley DEAD or ALIVE? Or 1 of the rest? Two opposite bros live in continuous danger by FIGHTING EVIL & also struggle in their life & meet 3 unique girls! Main 5 included! Eventually LP & NH! Summary Inside!
1. The Hunt

**This story is about two brothers, Lucas and Nathan, who like other teenagers, struggle through their lives, but wi****th a bonus! The two fight Shax Demons! Who are they – What are they? Read to find out! Not only they have to struggle through these two elements, but they also have to struggle through their love lives and their brotherhood! A thrilling, romantic story filled with humor, suspense, action, and tragedy! **

**Read, Review, and Enjoy :)! Your reviews are ****much appreciated and welcomed!**

**This is the first chapter entitled, "The Hunt".**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The alarm clock rang. Nathan, who was tucked in his bed sheet, shut the alarm down while yawning and went back into his cocoon. His room was a bit messy: the bed was untidy, the vibe was neurotic, and the surroundings were plain and dull. Lucas' room was more organized than his brother's: the bed was properly arranged, the aura was peaceful, and the surroundings were ostentatious and enliven.

"Wake up little fella or should I say big fella? It's your first day in High School!" said Lucas while entering Nathan's room, ready to do whatever he wanted to do.

"Just a little more time…" Nathan replied yawning again.

"Aren't you excited just a bit?" asked his older brother.

Nathan didn't answer even though he knew what to say - '_no_.'

-----------------

The school bell rang. The two brothers entered school. Lucas, like many years before, received greetings from almost all students; he was popular indeed.

"So you're coming to the new school year ceremony on the beach tonight, right Luke?" asked Tim, his best friend.

"I won't miss it for the world." he answered.

"What about you Nate?" Tim asked again.

"First of all, don't call me Nate, and second of all, both of us are gonna pass on this one, sorry mate." answered Nathan with a mocking tone.

"Who said that I won't go?" asked the confused brother.

"Excuse us," said Nathan as he pulled Lucas away, "Did you forget what we're supposed to do tonight?"

"Umm… Yeah?" Lucas said, still confused.

"Ugh, don't be stupid Luke! You know… _Hunting_…" Nathan replied, hoping that no one would listen.

"Oh yeah, that! So?" he asked.

"You can't go to that ceremony!" he whispered with frustration while stroking his long, dark brown hair.

"Yes I can," his brother stated, "we'll just have to finish it off early."

"Fine," surrendered Nathan, "but I'm still not going."

"It's your choice…" replied Lucas, adjusting his short, light brown hair.

"So, are you coming Luke?" asked Tim, joining them again.

"Yup!" he answered.

Two girls smiled and winked at Lucas as they passed by. Who would blame them? He was athletic, toned, and definitely good-looking. Nathan wondered why they didn't look at him, even though his body and face features weren't that different than his brother's.

The second bell rang.

"Okay, I gotta go to class now. See ya later guys." Nathan said.

"Good luck." replied Lucas as Nathan walked away.

'_Yeah, good luck_,' thought Nathan sarcastically.


	2. The History

**Hey, I hope that you enjoyed reading the first chapter. I know it kind of sounds like Supernatural, but don't worry; it has a very different plot. **

**Read, Review, and Enjoy :)!**

**Here's the second chapter entitled, "The History". **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Seventeen beings soon turned into dust and only four were left. Two pairs were fighting each other. Two of the four were much more experienced; they each had a stake that they perfectly knew how to use. It was obvious that they were taught how to fight for quite some time. It was also obvious that they practiced doing it and actually did it for even more time. The two had no problems defeating their opponents: the first enthusiastically jumped and spun as he landed behind his enemy and stabbed him between his eyes, while the other mockingly poked both his enemy's eyes and staked him as the enemy screamed in pain. The opponents, like the other seventeen, turned into dust as well.

"You always use the easy way!" exclaimed Nathan.

"And you always use the hard way." replied Lucas, smiling.

"Oh fine, you win…" surrendered Nathan.

"I always do." smirked his brother.

The two were fighting demons, Shax demons. The ancient empires struggled against many demons throughout the years until their extension. Kazi demons were the first to be extinct during the 1800s since they were clearly visible as unordinary. Soon to follow were Lazarus demons, Krychek demons, Mercury demons, Scabbar demons, Scavenger Demons, Shocker demons, and Seeker demons.

Few demon groups existed during the 1900s; it was only later the people found out that demons could look exactly like human beings. With the discovery of ships, men were able to destroy the water demons that were a very big threat to the human and animal societies. As the years passed by, only the smart, human-like demon groups survived and planned their war against man. From those who existed were the infamous Vampires and of course, Shax demons. The two groups were the smartest of all demonic groups, and they did what other demonic groups never done – they worked together. Both groups provided food and shelter for the other and hid themselves from any possible threats.

People soon thought that no other demon groups existed, and as years passed by, they all forgot about what happened and thought that those creatures were only myths and legends, but it was all very true. But something soon happened; the Vampires lost control. They wanted _more_: more deaths, more bodies, and more blood. They got out of their lairs, unleashing fear and terror to human kind. But this time they were smarter; they attacked their preys in private, so no one else would find out about their doings. People thought that these were the doings of murderers, _human_ murderers. Only a few knew the truth; they kept fighting them alone, knowing that no one would believe them. These creatures kept on struggling, and their numbers decreased throughout the years. They eventually lost their contact with Shax demons and separated into small groups, living in places that humans wouldn't go to.

Contrary to the Vampires, Shax demons grew larger and larger. These intelligent creatures had more advantages than the Vampires: they looked exactly like humans with no sharp teeth, they weren't sensitive to the Sun, their demonic features weren't visible, and they didn't have a big appetite. Their strategy was a very helpful factor as well: they knew how to get their food without getting caught, it was unknown how to kill them, and they were very tough. Their demonic feature was simply super strength. Their plans have always worked out perfectly since they knew how to handle things. All their contact with human beings was flawless except for one thing - they killed Lucas and Nathan's parents.

Two years ago, when the brothers were roughly sixteen and fourteen, their parents were murdered by Shax demons during their sleep. The two sensed that something was wrong and went to their parent's bedroom. They couldn't believe their eyes; their parents were gone. Blood was everywhere. The two brothers had expertise in fighting; their parents wanted to make sure that they were able to defend themselves. They did all they could to capture the murderers and kept doing every method they thought of that could kill these creatures once and for all. They eventually found out the way to kill them, and it was very simple; the trigger to their death was between their eyes. A sword, a knife, a stake, or even a pointed stick that swung into their forehead was enough to kill them. The two brothers vowed to kill and destroy these demons until the very last one. The Shax community had been suffering since that incident and would always be as long as the two brothers were alive.


	3. The 'Friends'

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. I hope you enjoyed reading the previous chapters!**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy :)!**

**This is the third chapter entitled, "The **_**Friends**_**".**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lucas said that they'd finish it off early and they did. He dropped Nathan back to their place and went to the ceremony. Nathan was told to stay put and not to let anyone in, but he wasn't going to do that.

"It's not like he's Dad." he said to himself.

He walked towards the beach to get some fresh air. He went to the other end of the beach since the ceremony was held on the opposite side. He kept on thinking about the past, present, and future like he always did when he was alone, and lately, he didn't have anyone to accompany him except for his brother, who always told him what to do and had already planned the future he wanted for him. But that was about to change soon.

---

Meanwhile, Lucas arrived at the ceremony's site. It wasn't actually a ceremony; it was more of a party to celebrate the coming of a new school year and upcoming, new relationships. Seniors, like him, were mostly there since it would be their last year in High School. They were around a large bonfire that the students made out of scratch. It was just the beginning, and chaos already took place, not violent chaos but _pleasurable_ chaos. Couples were making out, beer was everywhere, and everyone was dirty dancing. Lucas took a look at the shore and saw a group of students swimming and splashing water amongst themselves not wearing swimming suits; he wasn't sure if they even wore clothes or not, but he turned his face hoping not to find out. '_The only things left are drugs and guns_,' thought Lucas, but he doubted that they would bring them. The students were bad, but not _that_ bad.

---

It was a cold night, and the breeze sent waves of shivers to Nathan's body. But another thing sent chills down his spine, _electric_ chills. It was her, the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. The first thing that caught his eyes was her smile; he could never smile like that. Her feminine features were extraordinary, and extraordinary was definitely his type. She was perfect in his blue eyes. From her straight brown hair with black streaks to her lovely green eyes to her amazing, cute dimples to her tiny, curved body, and finally, to her silky legs; she was too good to be true. She had this weird yet powerful grip that wouldn't let you take your eyes off of her. It was like you've been under her spell, doing whatever she wanted you to do. She seemed like she didn't belong there, just like him, but she looked exotic and modernly old-fashioned, even though what she was wearing wasn't old-fashioned at all. He knew he couldn't let her slip from him; he couldn't let that happen, and he wouldn't.

---

Back to the _ceremony_, Lucas wasn't comfortable at all. Even though he was popular, he knew that he didn't belong there. He belonged at home, making dinner for himself and his brother. He suddenly woke up from his deep thoughts and turned his attention to Tim, who was rambling for quite some time.

"Earth to Lucas…" said Tim.

"Yeah?" answered Lucas.

"Did you even listen to what I was saying?" asked the annoying friend.

"Sure I did…" answered Lucas sarcastically, "I think I'm gonna…"

"Gonna what?" asked Dean, confused.

"Never mind." answered Lucas as he walked away.

Something back there changed his mind about leaving. It was unexpected, unpredicted. It was the music, or better yet, the person who played the music.

---

In the meantime, Nathan was thinking how to make his first move, but it turned out that he didn't need to. She came up to him, looking deep into his eyes. Silence emerged for quite some time.

"I'm Brooke." she said, still smiling.

"And I'm Nathan." he replied.

"I couldn't help but to notice that you were checking me out back there." she stated.

Nathan blushed not knowing what to say.

"It's okay; I was checking you out as well." she continued.

"I'm sorry; it's just that you're too irresistible not to look at." he explained.

"Don't worry, I hear that a lot. Nice meeting you, Nathan."

"The pleasure is all mine." he replied while shaking her hand.

It might not be what he had expected to do that night, but he was glad that he made a new friend, and maybe even more.

---

On the other hand, Lucas was headed towards the DJ. Unlike Nathan, he knew how to deal with women. She was lovely and gorgeous. She was unique from the others; she wasn't slutty like the other girls in the party, and she wasn't geeky like the girls who didn't come to the party. She was normal, but in this case, unique, just like him. Her wavy, blonde hair reflected on her hazel eyes, and the brown streaks glittered as silky streaks of gold. Her eyes were astonishing; when he looked at them, he felt safe. It was like there was nothing else in the world except for him and her. She was elegant and classy, yet she was what people classified as "emo" and a loner, and that was exactly what he was looking for. She didn't have the black eyeliners, the dark makeup, or even the messy clothes. She was just classified as that because of her passion for music. He finally arrived at her site, still admiring those peaceful eyes, never wanting this moment to end.

---

On the other side of the beach, Nathan and Brooke grew to be fond of each other. They shared everything that was in their minds. It was quite silly that they could become really good friends at such a short time, or maybe it was just fate. Nathan told Brooke about his trouble with his brother, and how it made him feel. He knew what answer he was going to get - that he had to obey his brother and that the two only had each other - but not this time.

"If you feel that you don't want to follow your brother's footsteps and do what you're told, then don't." Brooke stated.

Nathan was shocked by this answer. No one had ever told him to do that. Maybe it was the right thing to do.

"Stand up for yourself! Do what ever you want to do; no one can stop you from doing that!" she continued.

"But he's my brother…"

"So?" she interrupted, "It's your life not his; you're old enough to stand on your own without any help."

The two continued with their heated discussion as if they were longtime friends. Brooke have persuaded and encouraged Nathan into doing things that he didn't even consider or think that he might do. But by hearing those words, he knew it was the right thing to do, and now, he had the courage to do it.

---

Back at the party, Lucas walked towards her, knowing what to say.

"I've never seen such beautiful eyes." he said.

"Yeah, ditto…" she replied, not interested.

"I'm not like every other guy, just as like you're not like every other girl." he stated.

She turned her face, still not interested.

"Just give me a chance, will ya?" he begged.

She finally looked at him, determining if she should trust him or not but willing to give him a chance.

It wasn't long until he entered her affections. His aqua eyes were as peaceful as hers, and she knew that he was trustworthy to be her friend, and maybe even more.

"My name is Peyton." she said, smiling.

"It's about time!" he exclaimed, "I've introduced myself for quite some time."

"I'm sorry," she said, giggling, "but it's really hard for me to let someone in…"

Lucas nodded; he could definitely tell that she had a rough past.

"What's done is done; we should move on towards the better."

Peyton agreed, and her smile crept back into her angelic face.

---

Both brothers continued their conversations with their newly-made friends. Nathan arrived home around five minutes before Lucas did, so Lucas didn't suspect a thing. Nathan laid on his bed, consumed by his new ideas and _abilities_.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's one of the long chapters in the story.**

**PS. Don't worry, Haley will be introduced soon. Also, if the couples you wanted weren't the ones introduced in this chapter, don't give up hope! Couples may not stay the way they are now; it may change to the couples you want, so keep on reading! Reviews and suggestions would also be helpful ;)!**


	4. The Argument

**Hey everyone! Sorry**** for the delay, but I've been very busy this week. This is quite a short chapter, but it only means that the next one would be released much sooner ;)! I hope that I would get more reviews this time and that you would enjoy reading this chapter.**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy :)!**

**This is the fourth chapter entitled, "The Argument".**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning in school started like nothing had happened the day before, but that wasn't going to last. Nathan was called by Whitey, the coach of the basketball team.

"Don't forget to come to the practice after school, Nathan." he said.

"What practice?" asked Nathan, apparently confused.

"Don't play dumb on me, Nate." answered the coach, "You signed up for the team!"

He left before Nathan could reply; he didn't sign up for anything. '_I bet that Lucas signed me in_,' thought Nathan. He knew that he would face him later on.

Nathan went to the basketball practice and headed towards Lucas.

"Luke, we need to talk, _now_!" he exclaimed.

"Let's practice now, then we'll talk." he replied.

He continued with his practice not giving Nathan a chance to talk. Nathan started practicing as well since he couldn't do anything else, but he was determined to talk to Lucas.

After the team finished their practice session, they went to the locker room and took a quick shower. After that, Nathan searched the locker room for Lucas, and he found him talking to Tim.

"Oh, hey Nate! We were just talking about you." said Tim.

"Yeah! Look at you, signing up for the basketball team to be just like your brother!" exclaimed Lucas, clearly showing off.

"But you…"

"And you're even built up just like me!" he interrupted Nathan, then turned his face to Tim, "But I'm a little _bigger_ than him if you know what I mean."

He winked at Tim as he nudged Nathan in his ribs. Nathan had had it.

"That's it!" shouted Nathan, "Stop it already!"

He took off, and Lucas followed him.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucas, "I was just messing around."

"Everything's wrong!" answered Nathan, "I don't want this!"

"Then why did you sign up?"

"You signed…" Nathan stopped, clearly frustrated, "Ugh, you don't understand! It's over! I'm done!"

"With what?"

"With everything! I'm done with all of this, with following your steps, with doing what you want me to do, and I'm also done with _hunting_!"

Lucas was clearly shocked when he heard these words.

"I wanna start over! I want a new life! And it's gonna be my life, and my life only, whether you like it or not!"

With these final words, Nathan left the locker room relieved that he let it all out, but he also felt guilty about what he had told his brother.


	5. The Betrayal

**Hey everyone! Thanks all for you re****views; I really appreciate it! This chapter isn't long as well, but next chapter will hopefully be much longer. Also, Haley will be introduced next chapter :D! So please keep on reading and reviewing!**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy :)!**

**This is the fifth chapter entitled, "The Betrayal****".**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was night and Lucas hadn't seen Nathan after their incident. It was time to _hunt_. Lucas thought about calling Nathan, but, being the hardheaded that he was, he would definitely not answer his call. Lucas finally surrendered and went to _hunt_ alone.

It was an unbelievably dangerous job, but he did it on his own. He was in jeopardy for most of the time, but he survived. He didn't want to fight those demons alone ever again. He arrived home and saw the door opened. '_It's either Nate or Peyton_,' he thought. As he got closer, he was able to see a figure; it was definitely a man. He was glad that Nathan returned, so he hurried into the house.

"It was very tough fighting those beasts on my own!" shouted Lucas as he entered the house.

The figure turned his face, and it turned out that he wasn't Nathan at all. Lucas suddenly turned his face and noticed that he was surrounded by Shax demons. One of them came to him and surprisingly knocked him out cold.

Later that night, Peyton arrived at the brothers' house and saw the door opened. She rushed in and saw the whole place trashed. She got paranoid and started searching the house for Lucas. She could only find his mobile thrown on the floor. She picked it up and dialed the first saved number in it. It was Nathan's number.

A few moments ago, Nathan was walking by the beach with Brooke. They were spending a lot of time together.

"Thanks for your encouragement last night." said Nathan, "It's over; I'm a new person now."

"I'm happy for you Nate…" Brooke replied, getting closer to him.

Their lips were about to collide when Nathan's mobile rang. It was Lucas' number; he picked it up.

"Hello."

"Nathan?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"I'm Peyton, Lucas' friend. You have to come home now! Lucas is missing… The house is a mess… Something's wrong!"

"Okay, calm down! I'm on my way right now."

He turned his face back to Brooke.

"I gotta leave right now!" exclaimed Nathan.

"What's wrong?" asked Brooke.

"Lucas is missing; I gotta find him!" he answered.

"I thought you said that you're a new person now." stated Brooke.

"But he's my brother!" he replied.

Nathan stood up and was about to leave, but something held him back. Brooke held him, her grip stronger than ever; he never felt such strength. He turned his face towards her and couldn't believe what he saw. Her green eyes were glowing as dark veins appeared on her face. Her feminine expressions suddenly turned into an aggressive, demonic, and powerful appearance that terrified him.

"Damn you and your brotherly bond!" growled Brooke as she knocked him out cold.


	6. The Real Angel

**Hey everyone! Thanks all of you for your appreciated reviews :D! As I've said earlier, this chapter is longer than the past 2 chapters, so I hope you'll like it. Also, Haley is finally introduced in this chapter; I'm sorry I didn't introduce her earlier, but I hope reading this chapter would satisfy Haley's absence from the previous chapters.**

**So, Read, Review, & Enjoy :)!**

**Here's the sixth chapter entitled, "The Real Angel".**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lucas opened his vivid, aqua eyes. He was tied to a pillar and so was Nathan.

"Wake up Nate!" whispered Lucas.

Nathan weakly opened his bright, blue eyes. He examined his surroundings; they were definitely in a tunnel.

"What's going on?" asked Nathan.

"Shush! Isn't it obvious? We've been captured by the beasts." Lucas answered with a low voice.

"You mean Shax demons?" he whispered.

"Yeah!'' Lucas answered annoyingly.

Suddenly, they heard a loud moan coming from the other side; it appeared that another person was trapped with them.

"Who's there?" asked Lucas.

"Please don't hurt me!" cried the other person. It was definitely a female.

"Don't be scared, we won't hurt you. We're trapped here as well." replied Nathan.

"What's going on? Where am I? Please help me!" cried the frightened woman.

"Please be quiet or they might come here!" whispered Lucas in a firm voice.

"Don't worry; we won't let anything bad happen to you." Nathan assured, "What's your name?"

"My name is Haley…" she answered, "Please don't let them get me…"

"We won't," Nathan promised, "we'll get you out as soon as possible…"

"But we can't get out on our own." Lucas interrupted, "we need help..."

"And help is here!" said a familiar, feminine voice.

"Peyton!" exclaimed Lucas in a low voice, "How did you find us?"

"Long story short," explained Peyton, "I saw them carrying Nathan into their car, and I followed them here."

Peyton untied them hoping to get some answers soon.

As soon as Nathan was untied, he hurried towards Haley. He felt sorry for what they did to her… Her lovely, pretty face was badly bruised, and her sparkling, baby-blue eyes felt as if they were tortured for a long time. Her body was shaking from fright that had haunted her for days, weeks, or maybe even months. She had an astonishing physique that made her different from those weak, helpless girls; yet, at that moment, she looked vulnerable and powerless just like the others. How could he be fooled by Brooke who'd he thought was an angel? It turned out that Brooke was actually the devil; not only because she had betrayed and tricked him, but also because he had finally met the real angel – Haley. But sadly, this angel's wings were broken…

"Are you hurt?" Nathan asked worriedly as he untied her.

"What do you think?" she answered.

A weak smile crept on his face. "How did you come here? How did you meet _them_?"

Haley suddenly burst into tears. She finally spoke as she calmed down.

"They came… out of nowhere… they just came into our house… The four of us - Mom, Dad, my older sister, Taylor, and I - heard voices downstairs. My father calmed us down and said that he would check what's going on. After about five minutes, we heard him shout and scream. My mother got frightened and ordered Taylor to call 911 as she went down the stairs. But soon enough we heard her scream as well..." she paused, taking her breath, "Taylor quickly opened her phone and tried to dial 911, but it was too late. They were already upstairs with our parents' – _my_ parents' - blood all over their faces and clothes…" she trailed off.

"It's okay," consoled Nathan, "you can let it all out now or tell us when you're ready."

"Thank you," she said, wiping her tears, "for everything…"

"It's my pleasure," he responded, "that's what we do."

They both looked deep into each other's eyes. Soon enough, Nathan forgot about Brooke and her evil schemes, and Haley forgot about her rough past. They were safe in each others' eyes, separated from the whole world; it was only him and her, and they wanted it that way. The attraction between them couldn't be denied even during these intense circumstances. It was as if they had met before, but they weren't so sure.

The secured, comforted moment was disrupted by Peyton.

"What's going on?" asked Peyton, still confused, "Who are _they_, and why are _they_ doing this to you?"

"Peyt, I know you have a lot of questions, and I promise that I'll answer them. But now, you need to go and hide, because these guys… I mean _beasts_ are very dangerous!" said Lucas.

"Please take Haley with you," continued Nathan, "and take good care of her."

Peyton nodded as the four went to an intersection of two passages.

"Where is the way out?" asked Nathan.

"To the left." answered Peyton.

"You and Haley go to the left, and we'll go to the right." Lucas ordered, "We've got some unfinished business to do."

"Okay…" said Peyton with fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Peyt; everything is gonna be okay. Take care..."

The two shared a passionate kiss; it would have lasted much longer if they were somewhere less dangerous.

Nathan walked towards Haley, removed one last drop of tears from her cheeks, and vowed that he would meet her again.

The two girls smiled – with fear in their eyes - and waved good bye as they walked towards the way out. The brothers, on the other hand, walked towards the other side of the tunnel, where trouble would certainly surface.

"Nice going bro." said Nathan, hinting on the kiss.

Lucas smiled back. "So we're cool?"

"Yeah…" he answered, "I couldn't believe Brooke lied to me!"

"Who's she?"

"Long story, bro…"

Even after the fight that the two had and the evil thoughts that were brainwashed into Nathan's head by Brooke, the bond between them was still tight; neither an argument nor a silly girl could tear their relationship apart.

The two finally reached the end of the tunnel. They saw an old, creepy man opposing them from the other end. A large group of followers were right behind him.

"We were waiting for you!" shouted the old man.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So I guess you found out who the final couples are… If not then I suggest to read the chapter again :P! Please review and tell me what do you think about the pairings. Your suggestions are very appreciated and welcomed.**


	7. The Leader

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the previous chapter even though I didn't get a review****… Evil Brooke is back in this chapter! I hope that you'll like this chapter and the few remaining ones. If have any questions or suggestions, please write them as a review.**

**Read, Review, & Enjoy :D!**

**This is the seventh chapter entitled, "The Leader".**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

"I'm Lord Drakoulis, leader of the Shax demons! You two pests have been slaying our kind for quite some time now but not anymore!" yelled the old man, "_Get them_!"

The large group of followers ran towards the brothers. The followers launched their attack towards their preys, but they were no much against these two human beings. Lucas and Nathan were always prepared for a fight; they had always carried stakes with them. The only advantage that the followers had was their large number which was around 50.

The followers soon turned into tiny grains of dust one by one until there were none. The followers were defeated. It must've been a new record for the brothers to kill all 50 demons in such little time. The continuous fighting caused the brothers to breath heavily.

"Did you really think that this was it?" shouted Drakoulis, "This was just a warm-up…"

The Lord clapped his hands and suddenly, a group of fifteen demons surround the brothers. The demons looked larger than the previous ones. Lucas and Nathan knew that they had a tougher fight ahead of them. But nothing was less expected from the Scott brothers; they fought like knights in a war that decided their fate and future. Lucas had some bruises due a very strong punch from one of his enemies, and Nathan had some cuts from another opponent. Yet, they both kept on fighting with no feeling of pain whatsoever, only feeling of hate, anger, and disgust.

In a longer time than the previous fight, the two brothers finally defeated their opponents. But this time, they were panting more than before. They really needed a break, but they knew there won't be one anytime soon.

"Aw, tired already?" asked the Master, "You still got a lot ahead of you!"

A familiar figure approached the evil Leader. It was Brooke; she was holding two other people. They were soon recognized as Peyton and Haley.

"Look what I've found roaming around the tunnels, Master." growled Brooke.

"Umm, let's see shall we…" replied Drakoulis, "Well, the brunette is the girl that was set for out next feast. Her family tasted so good, especially her sister. I can't wait to taste her!"

Haley spat at him, but luckily he turned his attention to Peyton who was glaring at him.

"The blonde must be a friend of the brothers." he continued, "Let's see how much precious she is to them."

Nathan and Lucas turned their faces at each other and back atDrakoulis, Brooke, Peyton, and Haley. They didn't know if they should run towards them or wait until someone speaks up. All they knew was that they had to act fast in order for their two companions not to get hurt.

"Brooke, take the blonde towards the brothers and kill her in front of their eyes!" demanded the Leader, "The brunette is gonna stay right here."

The filthy man winked as he turned his face towards Haley, feeling very hungry. Brooke, on the other hand, snatched Peyton and walked while grabbing her towards Lucas and Nathan. Peyton struggled to get out of Brooke's grip, but Brooke's strength wasn't a match to hers. As the two women got closer to the brothers, the Scotts knew that something bad was going to happen unless they figured a way to stop it.

Brooke finally stopped walking; the two beautiful, yet opposite, women were around 30 feet further from Lucas and Nathan. Brooke, lust deep into her eyes, got closer to Peyton's soft skin and licked her tender cheek. She softly breathed on the wet skin and moaned as she took a huge sniff, while Peyton was disgusted by her act. Yet, she still felt a small amount of pleasure as warm air collided with her wet skin. Brooke felt Peyton's mere satisfaction and let out a huge grin.

"It's time for your little friend…" she growled pointing at Peyton, "to DIE!"

Brooke placed her hands firmly on Peyton's head, each hand placed on each side. She was definitely ready to snap Peyton's neck, and she might even tear her head apart from her body! The brothers ran towards the two girls for Peyton's sake, but they knew that they won't be able to make it in time…

Lucas' heart pounded as he suddenly stopped running when a loud crack sound echoed through the site as well as the tunnels surrounding it. Neither he nor Nathan dared to raise his head and witness what had just happened…

**-------------------------------------------------**

**I hope that you liked reading this chapter :)! It was supposed to be much longer, but I decided to break it into two chapters. Please review and tell me what you think about the story so far. I'd really appreciate it. Make sure to read the next chapter to know Peyton's fate! Here's a little spoiler for you guys: Someone is gonna DIE next chapter! So stay tuned ;)!**


	8. The Death

**Hey everyone! ****First of all, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to ****JustAnAmateur**** for being my loyal reviewer :D! You have no idea how much this means to me. Second of all, I'd like to apologize for not posting this chapter sooner. I was out of the country for a couple of days. Last but not least, I'd like to thank all of you for reading my story, but I'd really appreciate more reviewing from you guys… In this chapter, someone's gonna die! It may be Peyton… Or one of the two other girls, Haley and Brooke. So, read this chapter to find out :)! **

**Read, Review, and Enjoy :D!**

**Here's the eighth chapter entitled, "The Death".**

**----------------------------------------------------**

When the echo of the cracking sound finally faded away, Lucas and Nathan had the courage to raise their heads and witness the death of their dear companion. But to their surprise, what they witnessed wasn't painful at all…

Peyton, still alive, had dislocated Brooke's arm from her shoulder. (Before Brooke could snap her neck, Peyton stepped on her toe, elbowed her ribs, and twisted her arms as soon as she was free. Peyton's brother served the army, so he taught her how to fight.) The brothers had no idea how Peyton was able to pull that off, but it wasn't the time for any explanations.

"Run, Peyton. Run!" shouted Lucas, "Get out of site!"

Peyton ran as fast as she could towards one of the tunnels. Brooke, on the other hand, didn't bother following her. Even with her arm dislocated, she didn't scream or feel any pain; she just got angrier and angrier by the minute. She grabbed her damaged arm with her other hand and twisted it back to its rightful place, not letting out a single moan of pain.

"That bitch of yours is gonna pay a large price for what she did," growled Brooke, "but that's _after_ I'm _done_ with you _two_!"

She started walking slowly towards the brothers, not bothered to speed up. The brothers didn't know what to do: run with Peyton and leave Haley behind or stay and fight until the end. But Nathan knew that leaving Haley with these monsters wasn't a sensible choice.

"You can handle these two, Brooklyn!" shouted the Lord.

"Don't call me Brooklyn; it's too _innocent_!" she replied with an evil tone.

As she got closer and closer, Nathan got angrier and angrier by the second due to her betrayal. He couldn't believe that she was a Shax demon; he should've sensed it immediately, but he was blinded by her beauty as if he was under her spell. He knew that he had to get even.

"Stop!" yelled Nathan, "I don't want this anymore! I want to start over! I want you, Brooke. I wanna be with you, with all of you, Shax demons!"

Lucas couldn't believe what he heard. They killed their _parents_! How could Nathan be so ignorant and coldhearted?

"Oh yeah?" asked Brooke as she stopped walking, "I knew that your brotherly bond would eventually break. _But_, you have to prove it before _I _could believe you, before any of _us_ could believe you!"

Nathan turned his face towards Lucas and suddenly punched him. He started hitting and beating his own brother! How could this happen? What was wrong with him? He continued to punch Lucas on his face and ribs even when he spat blood out of his mouth, but his brother didn't attack back. He was still shocked with what happened, and he knew he couldn't hit his own brother whom he raised for more than two years all on his own. Was Nathan scheming this with Brooke all along? Did he intentionally lure Lucas and Peyton into this death hole? Did he pretend everything was okay, while it actually wasn't? Lucas had many unanswered questions in his mind as Nathan continued to punch and punch.

"Stop it!' yelled Brooke, "That's enough! I believe you, we all believe you, Nathan!"

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime of punches, though it was only around 10 minutes, Nathan stopped. Lucas collapsed on the ground, panting, trying to understand what's going on.

"We don't want your brother to die _yet_." smirked Brooke as she get closer and closer to Nathan.

She stood in front of him glad that she didn't have to kill him, because even though he's her enemy, there still was a sensational attraction between the two. She beautifully lifted her face up and smiled as she leaned towards his face. Just like before, their lips were about to collide, but suddenly, Brooke noticed something weird. She was turning into ashes!

"YOU BASTARD!!" screamed Brooke as she disappeared into grains of dust with a stick pierced on her forehead.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" shouted the Leader. Brooke definitely meant a whole lot to him.

Nathan turned his face to Lucas; both of them grinned at each other.

"And I thought you went nuts…" commented Lucas.

"I'm sorry about punching you, Luke." apologized Nathan.

"It's alright," his older brother replied, "as long as it was for a reason."

Lucas winked at his little brother; they both knew that they would never break their bond and surrender to the Shax demons. They knew what to do, and their bond was stronger than ever.

"How could you kill my most powerful, right-hand follower?" yelled the Master, "How could you kill my own _DAUGHTER_?!?"

"It would be the same as killing our parents won't it?" asked Lucas.

"You'll regret what you two have done!" shouted the Lord, ignoring Lucas' question. "I'll kill your new, little friend mercilessly, just like you killed my Brooklyn!" he yelled, pointing at Haley.

Nathan, still shocked with what he heard, started running towards the Demon and Haley without even knowing what to do. All he knew was that he had to protect her no matter what; he had promised her that. He had fallen into her the moment he saw her, and he would do anything to claim his love. Yet, he knew he wouldn't be able to make it in time. He and Lucas were much further from them – around 5 to 7 minutes running.

Drakoulis snagged Haley close to him, gazing at her bright, enliven skin. He licked her cheek skin and did the exact thing that Brooke did: he breathed slowly at the wet skin and sniffed, releasing shivers down both his and her spines.

"You'd be a delicious feast," he admitted, "but I'm afraid we're gonna have to give you up… It's too bad that you'll die without being able to taste your flesh."

He looked at her as if he was just about to lose a valuable, precious piece of jewelry. Haley, on the other hand, was shaking with pure fear…

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!!" shouted Nathan with all his mighty heart.

"It's too late for that…" laughed the Lord, touching and feeling Haley's wet cheek.

The Demon looked straight into her fearful, wet eyes and smiled hungrily. Haley suddenly spat at him, and he gave her a slight slap in return, saying "Snap out of it!", and grabbed her neck tightly with his right hand. Haley could barely breathe with his hand closing and tightening her neck. He then raised her off the floor, still not using his other hand. Haley, jerking and choking, kept on trying to loosen his grip but with no luck. That Monster was definitely the strongest of his clan. Haley had zero chance of survival; only a few, precious seconds were left in her short-lived life.

"HAAALEEY!!! STOP IT YOU BASTARD!" yelled Nathan as he kept on running and running with tears sliding through his cheeks.

"I'm sorry younger brother…" said the Leader, grabbing Haley's neck more tightly, "But it's time for your newly-made friend to DIE!!!" His loud, thundering laugh surrounded the site.

Nathan was barely halfway through with Lucas right behind him when he heard a loud thud sound echoing through the site and the tunnels surrounding it. This time, they knew that they really _did_ lose a dear companion… The two didn't even have the guts to look up at the painful site…

**----------------------------------------------------**

**That's it for this chapter! I'm sorry I added another cliffhanger; I hope it's not ruining the story, but it felt the right thing to do…**** What do you guys think? I'd love some feedback! To make the next chapter more exciting, TWO people - not one but TWO - are gonna die next chapter! Who do you guys think they will be? Is it Haley as it looks like it from this chapter? Or is it Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, the Lord, or any other non-introduced character? Tune in next chapter to find out :D! Review plz :)!**


End file.
